


Patience is a Virtue

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rose have been best mates for the past ten years. Both have fancied each other for the same amount of time. Rose could tell something was bothering him and is surprised by his reaction when she asks him what's bothering him. Knowing he messed up with Rose, he decides to admit his feelings for her and ask her out for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better Late Than Never

“Are you doing anything this weekend?” John questioned as he sat down in front of Rose’s desk.

“No, nothing important.” She let out a small sigh before turning to look at him. “Do you need me to work?”

“No. I’m sticking to my promise of only coming in during the week.” Seeing her look of disbelief, he grinned. “I am!”

Ten years ago, John started his own business, fixing computers, printers, and fax machines, anything mechanical really. At the same time, Rose had been looking for a job and he hired her as an office manager when he figured out he couldn’t do it all himself. Since then, his business had expanded and he took on two other people to help him, four years ago. His mate, Jack and Rose’s mate, Mickey. It had been an adjustment for him, to have other people around, not just Rose, but in the end it had been a good move.

Over the past ten years, Rose had become his best mate and somewhere along that time he fell for her. He realized it after she had ended things with Mickey, but that had been nine and a half years ago. He had been too much of a coward to do anything and bid his time. Rose had thrown a party for New Year’s and he had gone over early to help her get everything ready. They had spent the afternoon joking with each other and at midnight, he had kissed her. While things hadn’t been awkward with them, he could tell she was waiting for the next step, which he was still hesitating on taking.

“Thought we could do something over the weekend, if you’re free.”

“Yeah, course.” Rose gave him a grin. “The usual movie squabble and pizza?”

John nodded his head a bit, looking down at his hands. “Sounds good.”

“We’ll decide on Friday whose place we’ll go to, yeah?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Everything okay, John?” She questioned softly, leaning forward in her chair. “You’ve been acting weird for days. Even Jack noticed it.”

“I’ll thank you to keep your opinions to yourselves.” He grunted out, shifting in his chair slightly.

“John.” She spoke his name softly as she got up from her chair to sit on the edge of her desk. “We’re just worried about you.”

“I don’t need anyone worrying about me.” John told her, not too kindly, before getting up from the chair as he left her office.

Rose let out a sigh, watching as he left. Ever since Jack had mentioned to him that Sunday was Valentine’s Day and he needed Monday off, John had been in a funk. She knew it wasn’t because he fancied Jack, because he had sworn to her every time Jack flirted with him, that he didn’t _dance_ that way. They had both been happy for Jack when he met Ianto a few years ago and Rose helped him to plan a lovely Valentine’s Day weekend for him and Ianto. Maybe John was upset he would be alone? She scoffed at the idea, realizing he had asked her to hang out over the weekend.

“Great, I’m last choice as always.” She muttered to herself before moving back behind her desk to resume her work. Rose thought back to New Year’s and their kiss. She thought it meant he would finally make his move, but when they woke up the next morning, John on her couch while she had managed to crash in her own bed, he left right after breakfast with no mention of their kiss. Maybe it had been just out of convenience that he had kissed her.

John hadn’t stopped in her office for the rest of the day and when she went to lock up, he wasn’t anywhere to be found, which wasn’t normal. He was usually the last leave, and that was usually because Rose would call him to make sure he left at a normal time. His behavior over the last few days did worry her though. Maybe he had found someone else and was going to let her know over the weekend? She just hoped it wasn’t anything more than that. Leaving the office, she locked the door behind her and made her way over to the parking lot to her car.

Rose blinked in surprise, seeing John leaning against her car, a single olina tango lily in his hand. When she had found them last year, she had jokingly compared the flower to him. They were dark, with a burst of color at the tips. He was dark and could be moody, but once you got to know him, he was kind, loving, and sweet.

“Hi.”

“Hello.” John handed the flower to her before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Thank you.” Rose took in the scent, a smile on her face. “Done being grumpy?”

He nodded his head slightly. “I’m sorry, Rose. Didn’t mean to take everything out on you.”

“S’alright.” Rose shivered slightly as a gust of wind passed them. “You can tell me anything, whatever’s on your mind.”

“I don’t want Jack to be the only one with plans for the weekend. I want to be able to make plans like that.” He rushed out, looking down at his boots.

“Do you want my help finding a date then?” Rose questioned, a bit confused.

“No. I want to make plans with you. I want us to be as bloody happy as Ianto and Jack. I want arguments about which house we’re staying at for the night and rushing around in the morning because one of us forgot something. I want the reason why we’re late for work to be because we took a few minutes in the morning to be selfish and spent extra time alone. I want to be able to kiss you at midnight every day just because I can. I don’t want to wait until New Year’s to kiss you.” John told her, his voice growing quiet when he realized he rushed everything out.

“I’d like that too.” Rose told him softly, moving closer to him. “I would like the reason why you’re not working on the weekends to be because we’re doing something together, traveling like you’ve always said you wanted to do. Even if we’re just taking day trips. I don’t want to have to wait until Wednesday until one of us brings up if we’re going to be doing something together that weekend, I just want it to be assumed. I want silly little arguments with you to be over me stealing your shirts, or hogging the blankets or you being late, or you not leaving the office when you’re supposed to.” She slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. “You don’t have to wait for New Year’s to kiss me.”

“Yeah?” He asked softly, lifting his free hand up to cup her cheek.

“Yeah.” She confirmed, leaning her face into his hand.

John took that as her acceptance before he bent down and slid his lips over hers, kissing her slowly. It was nothing like their kiss at New Year’s which had been half-drunk and sloppy. This kiss, was everything Rose had wanted, everything he had wanted. As Rose moved closer to him, he deepened their kiss, their tongues fighting for control. John broke their kiss slowly, pressing one final sweet kiss to her lips before leaning his forehead against hers. He noticed she was shivering and knew it wasn’t because of their kiss, but the weather.

“Let me take you home.”

“Where’s your car?”

“Left it home, took the bus.”

Pulling her keys from her bag, she slipped them into his hand. “We can make plans for Sunday on the drive, yeah?”

“Wouldn’t mind sticking to our usual, me.” Opening the door to her car, he helped her in before going around to the drivers’ side and climbing in.

“I wouldn’t mind it either.”

The drive to Rose’s was quiet, a comfortable quiet. She was exhausted from the day, having woken up early for no real reason while John was wide-awake. She could never understand how he could function on such little sleep. Pulling up in front of her flat, John parked the car and looked over at her as she grabbed her bag from the back seat.

“Do you want to come up?”

“Best not. Tomorrow though, come back to mine and I’ll cook dinner for us.”

“Pre-Valentine’s date?” She teased, her tongue poking out from behind her teeth. “Take my car then and you can come collect me in the morning. This way neither of us will chicken out.”

“Oi, I won’t chicken out. I’ve been waiting ten years for this.”

Rose’s eyes widened as she realized the implication of what he said. “Ten years? Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“When we had met, you had just started seeing Rickey the Idiot and you were still having a hard time after everything with Jimmy. Didn’t want to push you.”

She smiled at Mickey’s nickname before sliding her hand over his arm. “I appreciate that, John. You wouldn’t have pushed me though. I guess I should have said something sooner too about how I felt. We just have a lot of missed time to make up for then.”

“How long?”

“I ended things with Mickey because I had feelings for you.”

“You ended things with him four months after you and I started working together.”

“Which means, we’ve wasted essentially a little over nine years.”

“Blimey that’s a lot of time to make up for.”

Rose gave him a grin before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“I’ll come get you a just before eight. I’ll text you when I get home so you know your car made it in one piece.”

“Ta.” Rose climbed out of the car and made her way into her building, holding the flower he had given her close to her chest. She wasn’t sure what the weekend had in store for them, but she couldn’t wait to find out

Rose had received flowers from a mysterious admirer both Thursday and Friday. While John hadn’t said anything, she did hope they were from him, especially when she received the second bouquet on Friday. Eleven lavender roses mixed with red camellias. As she set the vase down on her desk, she heard a knock before John walked in.

“Jack did mention you got flowers. Two days in a row. Someone must care about you.” He mused, running his fingers over the flowers gently.

“There wasn’t a card so I’m not sure who they’re from.” She told him softly, giving him a shy smile.

“Oi they’re from me. Were you expecting them from someone else?”

Giggling softly she walked over to him and pressed a sweet kiss against his lips. “No, I wasn’t. You could have asked them to put a card in.”

“I’ll remember that for next time.” He told her softly, running his fingers over her cheek before bending down to give her another kiss. While they had talked the night before, they had spent plenty of time kissing, which, he found, he quite enjoyed.

“Thank you, for the flowers. They are beautiful.”

“You’re welcome. Stay with me tomorrow night? Nothing has to happen. I’ll sleep on the couch. I just want extra time with you.”

“Course.” She told him softly, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I wouldn’t mind sharing the bed with you, John. It is supposed to be cold this weekend and I’ll need to keep warm.”

John chuckled softly, pulling her against his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I don’t want us to rush into this, Rose. Let’s see where we end up tomorrow.”

“All right. But you have to go now, I have work to do and my boss might not like it if he caught me slacking.”

“I think he might let it go, just this once.” He teased her as he let go of her. With one more look, he left her office and headed back to the front where he was working on a computer. He had started to plan their night Saturday and their morning on Sunday and was jotting down ideas as he worked.

“What are writing down over there, Doc?”

John grumbled, looking over at him. “None of your business.” Jack had started calling him Doctor when he first started his business, knowing he could perform a miracle on some of the most irreparable computers out there.

“Does it have to do with the flowers you sent Rosie?”

“How did you know they were from me?”

“I didn’t, until you just confirmed it for me.”

John glared at him, shaking his head. “Stay out of it.”

Jack punched in Rose’s extension on the desk phone and put it on speaker, waiting for her to pick up. “I’ll ask Rose.”

“Hello?”

“Hi, Rosie. Do you know what Doc’s plans are for the weekend for the two of you?”

“Leave him alone, Jack.” Rose warned, her voice stern. “He wants to surprise me.”

“Thanks, Rose.” John called out from his side of the room, a grin on his face.

“You two take the fun out of everything.” Jack told them before hanging the phone up and going back to the printer he was working on. “Just know, Doctor, if you hurt her, I will hurt you.”

“I’m not going to hurt her, Jack. I’ve waited a long time for this. I won’t ruin it.”

“Good. If you ever need me to cover the shop so you can take her away for a long weekend, I’ll do it. You both deserve it.”

John cleared his throat softly, nodding his head. “Thanks, Jack.”

Rose stayed late that night and sat with John as he finished working on one of the computers. Jack had gifted her some of her favorite chocolate and was munching on a few as she watched him work.

“Do you want one?” She questioned when he was finished.

“Sure.”

Rose took one from the box and placed it in his mouth with a grin. “You’re lucky. These are my favorite and I don’t normally share with anyone.”

“Very lucky.” He mumbled before leaning down to kiss her. Getting up, he put the computer away before returning to his station to clean up. “What time are you coming over tomorrow?”

“Around one, I guess. I don’t want to be away from Galileo for too long. Unless you’ll let me bring him along?”

“Your cat hates me. He’ll survive a day and a half without you. One is fine though.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Don’t leave yet, let me walk you to your car.” There were always sketchy people outside and he didn’t like her walking by herself when it was dark.

“I’ll wait.”

John went around and locked up the office before going back to the front where she was waiting for him. He slipped on his own coat before going over and helping her with hers. After they both left the office, he locked the door before walking her to her car. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yes, tomorrow. Thank you, again for the flowers. They are lovely.”

“Thought you would enjoy them.” He waved her off with a shrug of his shoulder.

She gave him a grin before climbing into her car. He waited until it started before getting into his own, which was parked two spots away. They had agreed not to spend every night together, but if John had his way, they would have. She had made a good point the night before in saying they needed to take things slow, no matter how long they had wanted to be together. He wasn’t going to ruin their relationship, he cared for her, too much to try and ruin things between them.


	2. Two, Is Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and John celebrate Valentine's Day together.

Rose always had a habit of letting herself into John’s house whenever she was coming over and John didn’t want that to change, even with them dating. With that thought in her mind, Rose took a breath and let herself into the house, calling out to him that she was there. Making her way upstairs, Rose heard him walking around in the living room. He had sent her another bouquet that morning, this time it was two dozen carnations, a note included. It had made her feel special, cared for. But then again, that’s always how he had made her feel, whether she realized it or not. Knocking softly on the door she opened it to see he was walking around, reading something.

“John?”

“Rose!” Placing his book down, he walked over to her, taking her bag from her before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Go make yourself comfortable. I’ll bring this up to my room.”

“Thanks.” Rose leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips before going over to the kitchen for some water while he went upstairs.

“Did you find what you needed?” He questioned after coming back downstairs a few minutes later.

“Just wanted some water. I got the flowers you sent me, you didn’t have to send me another bouquet. The two at work were enough.”

“Wanted you to have something for home.”

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she leaned her head against his chest. “They were lovely. I have them sitting on my nightstand in my bedroom.”

“Lucky flowers.” He mused, wrapping his arms around her. “Anything you want to do?”

“No. It’s too cold to go out. I know it’s not something you normally do but I wouldn’t mind sitting on the couch and watching telly.”

“Whatever you want to do, Rose. I have Netflix on the television, we can find something.” John placed a kiss on her forehead before leading her over to the sofa.

She snuggled against his side as he flipped through the shows, trying to find one he would like. “Do you think Jack’s going to propose to Ianto over the weekend?”

“Said he was. I’m sure he’ll call at some point to let us know.”

“I’m happy for the two of them, they deserve it. Remember how nervous Jack was when they first started dating? I’ve never seen him that nervous.”

“I’ve only ever seen him that nervous one time in University. Thought he caught something from some bloke he had met.”

She poked him in the side, shaking her head. “That’s a different kind of nervous. Ianto is good for him, just hope he says yes.”

“I think he will. No reason not to.” John ran his fingers gently through her hair as he set the remote down. “Mickey called me today. He’s putting his notice in.”

“Really?” She looked up at him, a frown on his face. “Least he could have called me and told me too.”

“He was going to tell you on Monday, but I told him I would tell you.”

“I figured it wouldn’t be long until he decided to move to Cardiff to live with Martha.”

“He’s found a job at the hospital in their IT department. You can still visit him.”

“I know. It’s just going to be weird not seeing him all the time. Will you find someone else?”

“Between Jack and me we should be fine. Could always teach you how to fix computers.”

Rose wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. “No, ta. I’ll continue to make sure your invoices are paid, you have enough coffee in the break room, and that the electric stays on.”

“Wouldn’t survive without you.” He told her softly, bending his head down to steal a kiss.

When Rose woke up the next morning, she was comfortable and warm. A good warm though. John hadn’t wanted to stay in the bedroom with her, but she asked and well, he couldn’t deny her, no matter how many times he tried. She had dreamed of this, a few times, waking up or falling asleep in his arms. They had wasted so much time and Rose was determined that they make up for lost time where they could. Feeling his arms tighten around her, she placed her hand over his, leaning back against his chest.

“Morning.”

“Morning.” John mumbled softly, nuzzling her neck with his nose. “I think you should stay every night. Actually slept longer than four hours.”

“Don’t you normally complain that I sleep too much?”

“No such thing when we’re sharing a bed.”

“Even when I had to stoop to new lows to get you to stay in here with me?” During his last attempt at going back to the couch, Rose had told him she wouldn’t see him anymore if he went back into the living room. She hadn’t seen anyone jump into a bed as fast as he did.

“Oi. Just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I wouldn’t have been. I’m glad you stayed.”

“Me too.” John turned her around so she was facing him before kissing her lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.” Rose pressed another kiss to his lips before turning and reaching over the side of the bed to dig around in her bag.

“What are you doing?” John questioned, resting his hand on her back.

“I’m looking for something.” Sitting up a minute later, Rose handed him a wrapped package, a grin on her face.

“What’s this?”

“Your Valentine’s gift. You don’t have to open it now, but I wanted you to have it.” Seeing his look she frowned a bit, shrugging her shoulders. “If you don’t want it – .”

“Course I want it. Thank you.” John sat up and pulled her against his side as he opened the present. Pulling back the paper, he revealed a first edition of _Oliver Twist_. “Rose, this is fantastic. Where did you find a first edition?”

“I’ve been searching, finally came in a few days ago. I know this one is your favorite.”

“ _You’re_ my favorite. Your gift is in the living room.” John told her softly, feeling a bit guilty that his gift to her wasn’t nearly as thoughtful as her gift to him.

“You didn’t need to get me anything. The flowers were enough.”

“It’s nothing special.”

“It’s special because you gave it to me.” She pointed out, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“Are you hungry? I can make us breakfast.”

“Yeah, I could eat. I’ll come help.”

“No, you sit and relax. I’ll take care of it.” He told her as he climbed out of the bed. “Could come keep me company, if you want.”

“Course.” Rose gave him a grin as she climbed out of the bed and slipped her arms around his waist. “Will you read to me later?”

John gave her a bright grin. “Course.” Leaning down, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her slowly. Breaking the kiss a few minutes later he wrapped an arm around her as they walked downstairs into the kitchen, Rose sitting at the counter while he walked around preparing breakfast.

“What are you making?” Rose questioned, pulling her legs up onto the seat, resting her chin on her knees.

“Pancakes. Tea will be ready soon too. There’s fruit in the fridge if you want some.”

“That sounds lovely.” Rose climbed off of the chair and went over to the fridge, pulling the fruit out. “Sure I can’t help?”

“Yes, now go sit.”

She laughed softly and brought the fruit over to the table before going back to the counter to grab two mugs, waiting for the tea.

“Rose.” He warned, his tone playful.

“I want tea. You know how I am when I don’t have tea first thing.”

“Very lovely.” He commented, giving her a grin.

“Watch it.” She teased, giving him her own grin. “What else do you have planned for today?”

“After breakfast, thought we could either watch a film, or if you want, I could read to you.”

“I’d like that, if you would read to me.” Hearing the doorbell, Rose bit her lip softly, watching John. “Do you want me to get it?”

“Please.”

Going downstairs, Rose looked through the small window before opening the door. Standing in front of her was a delivery person, holding a huge bouquet of flowers with a stuffed bear. Biting back a grin, Rose signed for them before taking the flowers and bear from them, and closing the door. Plucking the card, out Rose saw they were from John. He really was spoiling her. Heading back upstairs, Rose set the flowers and bear on the coffee table before heading into the kitchen.

“Who was it?”

“Flowers from my other boyfriend.” She teased him as she walked over to him.

“Other boyfriend?” He grumbled, putting his arm around her when she walked over to him. “Thought I was your only boyfriend?”

“You are. You’ve spoiled me way too much, but thank you. At least now I’ll have something to cuddle with at night.”

“Oi, we cuddled last night.”

“I meant when I’m home, by myself. Just hope Galileo doesn’t attack it.” Rose snuggled into his side and wrapped her arm around him.

“Cat hates me so he probably will.”

“He doesn’t hate you. Come over on Wednesday and get to know him. I want my two favorite men to get along.” She had adopted the cat a year ago and every time John came over, Galileo would hide from him, or hiss at him. John would always glare, causing Rose to laugh at the pair. She really couldn’t understand their mutual dislike.

“All right.”

“I love the flowers, they’re beautiful.”

“Almost as beautiful as you are.”

“Charmer.” Rose leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Thank you.”

“Welcome. Now, go sit. Breakfast is done.”

“Tea first.” Rose told him as she walked over to the mugs and put the tea bags in before pouring the water in. She brought the mugs over while he brought their plates to the table. While John sat down, Rose moved so she was sitting next to him while they ate.

They had both admitted to each other the night before that this was the first Valentine’s Day they had celebrated. John had been shocked, considering she had been in relationships with both Jimmy and Mickey and Rose admitted neither of them were around Valentine’s Day and she didn’t want to celebrate with someone she hadn’t known for long. Rose knew John was a guarded person and while he had been in relationships, none of them lasted long. That was something he was going to change. He wanted to be with Rose for the long run, something he hoped she wanted too.

John bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips, taking her for surprise. Feeling her smiling against his lips, he pulled back and gave her a grin. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you daft man.”

Neither of them could pinpoint how long they had loved each other, but Rose knew she had loved him for years, even if she wouldn’t admit it out loud. John, well, Jack had been the one to tell him he was in love with Rose and that was over five years ago, it just took him a while to admit it to himself and to Rose. But now, he was incredibly happy, thanks to his Rose.

After breakfast, John cleaned up the table, after sending Rose to the living room to relax. Once he was done, he grabbed her present and made his way over to the couch to sit with her.

“I thought these flowers and the bear were my gift?” She questioned as he handed her the wrapped parcel.

“No, they weren’t. Just another surprise.”

“You’re too much.” She told him as she unwrapped the box, revealing her favorite chocolates. “Oh John, thank you.” Rose gave him a grin as she set the box on the coffee table. “You didn’t have to. Those are expensive.”

“Wanted to spoil you. You can always share them with me, if it’ll make you feel better.”

“I’ll keep them in my desk at work so you have an excuse to come visit me.”

“Don’t need an excuse, me.”

“Things won’t change at work, will they?”

“We won’t let them. We make a good team, me and you.”

“I don’t want to lose our friendship either, if we don’t work out.”

“Do you think we won’t?”

“I think we’ll be fine. Just don’t know what I’d do without you.” Rose told him softly, moving to snuggle against his side.

“You won’t find out.” John pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You stuck with me.”

“You’re stuck with me too.”

“Better with two.” John gave her a grin before kissing her soundly.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he loses track of his clothes, John asks Rose to move in with him. Jack decides to help while Rose has a hard time adjustment to their new living arrangement.

_Three months later_

“Rose, have you seen my jumper?” John questioned as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen where she was sitting.

“Which one?” She looked up from her laptop as she leaned back in the chair.

“The green one. Could have sworn it was in my closet.”

“When I was over on Wednesday I borrowed it, remember? I wore it home and forgot to bring it back. I can bring it to work tomorrow, unless you want it today.”

“This is getting ridiculous.”

“I’m sorry.” She told him, furrowing her eyebrows. “I’ll go get it now if you need.”

“I’m not talking about the stupid jumper, Rose. I’m tired of us splitting our time between your flat and my house or only spending a few hours together because you need to be up early the next day. I want us to be under one roof, all the time.”

“All right. All you had to do was say something. You didn’t get to get upset about it.”

“Fine. Move in with me then.”

Rose rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Not if that’s how you’re going to ask me. I understand that you want us to live together. I would like that too. But I’ve done nothing wrong and you’re snapping at me. If you want me to move in, I’d appreciate it if you’d actually sound like you want me to move in.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He murmured as he walked over to her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I would very much like it if you moved in with me. Share every day with me. Have lazy Saturday and Sunday mornings. You can even bring Galileo with you. Will you please move in?”

“Yeah, course I will.” Rose tugged him down for a kiss. “Good thing my lease is almost up.”

“I never liked you living there.”

“I know, but it’s what I can afford.”

“I don’t pay you that little.” He commented, running his fingers gently through her hair before sitting down next to her.

“No, you don’t. I’ve been helping Mum since I moved out two years ago.” She admitted quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder. “She’s found another job, but I think she wants to move off of the estate.”

“We can find something for her. The flat above the shop is vacant. Could talk to the owner.”

“Thank you.”

“We’re a team now, you and me. I’ll help however I can.”

Rose tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to his lips, shifting so she was perched in his lap. “Will you break the new to Galileo that he’s got a new home?”

“Course. He hates me, might as well keep him hating me.”

She laughed softly, leaning her forehead against his. “He doesn’t hate you. He likes you now.”

John snorted softly, resting his hands on her hips. “If you say so.”

“I do. Besides, if we’re living together he doesn’t have a choice in not liking you anymore. Now, are you sure about this? No going back.”

“Haven’t been this sure of anything in my life.”

“You said you didn’t want to rush things with us. This wouldn’t be rushing things, would it?”

“No, it wouldn’t. Rose, when I asked you out three months ago, it was because I was tired of waiting. Now, now I’m tired of missing you every night when you go home.”

“I miss you too when we’re apart.” She whispered softly, giving him a smile. “Will you help me pack and everything? I don’t have much to move so it won’t take us long.”

“Course. We’ll start next weekend. We can get new furniture, if there’s anything here you don’t like.”

“Maybe just a few pictures for the walls.”

“Sounds fantastic, love.”

The minute Jack heard that Rose was moving in with John, he offered to help with the move, saying Ianto could help too. Between the four of them, Rose knew they could probably get the move done in two days. Though, she knew between Jack and John, she would be in John’s house by the end of the day Saturday. She had brought Galileo over the day before and the cat had already made the house his new home, much to John’s amusement.

“How much of your bedroom is left to pack, Rose?” John questioned as he walked into the room.

“I’m finished in here. I’m giving Mum my bedroom set since it’s so new. She’s going to bring it to a storage place until she’s able to move. Jack asked if he and Ianto could have the living room furniture and the kitchen set, so I’m sending it home with them. Are you sure there’s room for my books and bookcase?”

“Yes. I’m converting the spare room next to my office into your own office. Can put everything in there. It’s not just my house anymore Rose, it’s ours.”

“It’s just weird. I always imagined if I were moving into a house, it would be one that I picked out, you know?”

“Is that what’s been bothering you? You’re going to be the first woman that’s living there. It’s not like I’ve brought anyone else back there either. If you want, we can move.”

“No, I don’t want to do that. I know how much you love that house. I’ll get over it.”

“Rose, I want you to be comfortable. We can paint, if you want. I know you would like to change the colors in there if you could. Been telling me that since we became friends.”

“That would be nice. Could we start with your bedroom?”

“It’s our bedroom now, Rose. But we can start wherever you want to.”

“Thank you.” Rose walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about love. Now, let’s finish packing. Want to get home at a decent time.”

“Help me with these bags then.”

Rose and John brought her bags of clothes down to her car and placed them in the trunk. Her backseat already had most of her books, while the rest were packed up in John’s car. Jack’s SUV had her bookcases and most of the pictures that were on her walls. Everything else was going into Ianto’s car and he and Jack would come back later with a van for the furniture she was giving them.

“That everything then?” John questioned as they stood in her almost bare living room.

“Yeah, it is. I checked everywhere. I’m going to miss this place, in a way.”

“Your first flat, it’s a big step to move away from this. Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Let’s get home then.”

“I’ll follow you in a minute. Just want one more walk around.”

“All right.” John bent his head down and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Take all the time you need.”

Rose gave him a grin, nodding her head before she walked into her old bedroom, taking a few minutes to herself. When she mentioned to her mum earlier in the week about moving in with John, she had the same reservations about it that Rose did. It was too soon. But the more she thought about it, the more she wanted this, to live with him. They made each other happy and supported each other, no matter what. They would be fine.

John pulled into the driveway and parked the car, letting out a breath. He hoped Rose wasn’t sitting in the apartment having second thoughts about this. He loved her and wanted the best for her, for them. Maybe in a few years they could move, wherever she wanted to. It should have occurred to him earlier that she would have reservations about moving in, but he was just happy she agreed to it. Jack pulled up to the house a few minutes after John and they started to bring in Rose’s things.

“Where’s Rosie?”

“Said she wanted a few minutes in the apartment before she left. Think this is all a bit much on her.”

“She’ll be okay. Remember, things didn’t work out with Jimmy. That could be on her mind too.”

“Didn’t think about that. Rose knows I’m nothing like Jimmy. I won’t hurt her like that.”

“I know, Doc.”

Rose pulled up to the house just as they were carrying her books into the house. Grabbing as much as she could, she made her way into the house and brought her clothes upstairs into John’s room. On what was going to be her side of the bed, he left a note for her. Picking it up, Rose sat on the edge of the bed to read it.

_Welcome home, my love. If you look up, you’ll see the new dresser I picked out for you. I hope you like it. I made room in the closet too for you things. I’m glad you agreed to move in and that I get to wake up to you every day. I want this to be your home too now. Whatever changes you want to make, we can. But, I have to put my foot down to Galileo sleeping in our room. I’m the only one that gets to cuddle with you at night now._

_I love you_

She laughed softly and looked up to see the new dresser he bought for her. It matched the other furniture in the room, but it was so elegant, with flowers painted on the drawers and sides. The way it was shaped reminded her of something from the Victorian era. He really did know her well. Placing the note in her nightstand, she went back downstairs to find the guys and see what they needed help with. Going outside, she helped them to carry the last of the boxes in, directing most of it into her new office.

“I’ll sort through it later or tomorrow.”

“We could stay and help, Rose. Ianto and I don’t mind.”

“Its fine, Jack. You and Ianto have already given up your Saturday for me. You don’t need to stay any longer.” Rose went over to them and hugged both Jack and Ianto before going back over to John.

“If you two want to stay for dinner, we can order out.”

Jack shook his head softly, putting his arm around Ianto. “Thank you, but no. We need to do some rearranging ourselves to fit in the new furniture. We’ll see you tomorrow, Rosie?”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you at eight. Thanks again for bringing over the stuff here. I appreciate it.”

“You did the same for us when we moved in.”

Rose and John said goodbye to Jack and Ianto before heading in. She went over to John’s office and opened the door to check on Galileo, who was sound asleep on the couch he had in there.

“Where do you want me to keep his litter box?” She questioned softly, looking over at John.

“Could keep it down here, or in the bathroom off in the hallway upstairs, since it’s just us that uses it.”

“Might be a good idea to get a second one, honestly. Just don’t want to invade too much of your space.”

“Rose, you’re not invading anything. This is your home now too.” John told her, a bit frustrated.

“It’s been a week since I’ve decided and I’ve only been here for an hour or so. I need time.” Walking past him she climbed the stairs, heading up to their bedroom.

John looked down at Galileo who walked out of his office and gave him a meow. “Do you need time to adjust too?”

“Merow!”

He laughed softly and bent down to pet the cat. “Just hope your mum likes it here.” Walking into her office, John moved the boxes of books over to where the bookcases were and picked up the two boxes with her pictures and art and carried them upstairs into the living room, hoping she would hang some of it in there. Making sure the boxes weren’t in the way, John went up to their bedroom to check on Rose. “Do you want some help?” He asked softly, leaning against the doorframe.

“No, I’m all right.”

“Was going to order Thai, if you’re interested.”

“That’s fine.”

“I don’t want to fight, Rose.” He told her softly, watching as she moved around the room.

“I just need some time to adjust. The last time I lived with a bloke, it didn’t work out.”

“Jimmy was a sorry excuse for a bloke, you deserved better. And I’m not Jimmy. Never will be.”

Turning her head, she looked over at him, a hint of a smile on her lips. “I know you won’t be. I rushed into things with him, which I regret. I don’t want to feel that way with you.”

“Do you feel rushed?”

“No, I don’t. I’m excited, I am. I just want to make sure nothing between us will change. Sometimes I like to be alone, or go straight to bed when I get home and watch telly and read. I’m going to be living with someone else. All of that will change.”

“None of it has to change, Rose. If you need to be alone, I can go somewhere else. Down into my office, or I can stay in here if you want to be in the living room. We’ll figure it out. I’m used to being the only one here and now I’ve got you. It’ll be an adjustment for me too.”

“You’re right. I’m being selfish just thinking about myself.”

“You’re far from selfish. If anything, I was being selfish, wanting you for myself.”

“Could tell from your note.” Rose abandoned her unpacking and walked over to him, slipping her hands into his. “If you ever want alone time, just tell me and I’ll make myself scarce.”

“Never want alone time from you.” John bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too. I love the dresser. It’s so beautiful. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Wanted to get you something.” John shrugged his shoulders, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. “I’ll go order dinner, I’ll leave you to your unpacking.”

“Almost done. Should go downstairs and fix my office up a bit.”

“I organized the boxes for you. Wasn’t sure where you wanted to put the pictures but I brought those two up.”

“Maybe we can go through them together, see what you would like in the living room?”

“I’d like that. Tomorrow while you’re out, I’ll go pick up the stuff Galileo needs.”

“Thank you. Since you don’t want him wandering around in our room, maybe you could get him a bed?”

John chuckled softly, nodding his head. “I can do that.”

“You’re a good dad to him.” Rose gave him a grin, before going back over to her dresser.

“Oi!” John shook his head, a grin on his face as he walked out of the room to go order their dinner. It would be nice, living with her. She made him have a purpose in life, made him feel whole again.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later and John is taking Rose away for a long weekend, hoping to get some answers to some questions he has.

_One year later..._

John had given them both a long weekend off, deciding to leave Jack in charge of the shop for a few days. As much as Rose was looking forward to going, she still had quite a bit that she needed to get done at the office before they could leave. He had told her it could wait, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to enjoy herself.

“Almost done, love?” John questioned as he walked into her office and leaned against the doorframe.

“Almost. I just need to set up the payroll for next week, won’t take me long.”

“Can it wait until next week?”

“No, it needs to be submitted Monday so the paychecks are issued on Friday.”

“All right. I’ll wait out front for you.” He walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving her office.

When she finished an hour later, she grabbed her coat and bag and made her way to the front where John was waiting for her. Slipping her coat on she stood next to him and leaned her head against his, closing her eyes. It had been a long few months between end of year finances and balancing everything for the New Year and she was looking forward to some quiet time.

The past year for the two of them personally had been wonderful. They ended up painting a few rooms in the house and getting a few new pieces of furniture, trying to make John’s home into their home. He had been so patient with her, letting her adjust to them living together slowly. She was quite lucky to have him in her life.

“Tired?” John questioned softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Yeah. Can we sleep in on Sunday?”

“Course. Can sleep in Monday and Tuesday too.”

“When are we leaving the cabin then?”

“I have it until Wednesday. We could both use a break.”

“Can’t wait.”

They got to the cabin around two in the afternoon on Saturday and while Rose unpacked their things, John called to check them in. After hanging up the phone, he dropped down onto the bed and looked up at her, watching as she folded their clothes.

“Do you want to go for a walk once you’re done?”

Rose shook her head softly, moving over to the dresser. “It’s freezing outside. But if you want to go for a walk, we can.” Closing the drawer, she walked over to the bed and laid down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“We won’t go far. There’s a fireplace in the living room. We can start a fire and when we come back, it’ll be warm in here.” He told her as he wrapped his arm around her.

“All right. We need to find a grocery store too.”

“Then we’ll find one today and tomorrow we can go for a walk.” He pulled his phone from his pocket and searched for a grocery store they could go. “Did you get everything you needed to done at work?”

“Yeah, I did. Just wish my boss weren’t such a hard arse.” Rose teased him as she sat up.

“Oi! I am not.” John sat up and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. “Am I?”

“No, you’re not, love.” She assured him, resting her hands against his chest. “Did you find a grocery store?”

“Yeah. There’s one up the road. Could walk there, if we wanted to.”

“Sounds good. Would we have anything to worry about if we started a fire before we left?”

“No. We won’t be long. It’s a ten minute walk, looks like.”

“Let’s go now then.”

After John started the fire in the fireplace, they left the cabin in search of the grocery store. What John had said was a ten minute walk, turned into twenty by the time they found the little store. Making their way inside, Rose grabbed a basket before they walked around. She grabbed some bananas first, knowing they were his favorite before grabbing a few other types of fruits.

“Can we get some crisps too?” She questioned as she made her way back over to John, where he was deciding what type of meat to get.

“Whatever, you want love.”

“Can I get chocolate too?”

“Sure, sounds good.”

Rose laughed softly and slipped her free hand into his. “You’re not paying attention to a word I’m saying.”

Selecting a package of steaks and one of chicken, John put them in the basket and took it from Rose. “Yes, I am. You want crisps and chocolate. Hopefully they have what you like here.”

“You think you’re so impressive.” Rose teased him as she slid her fingers in between his.

“I am impressive.” He puffed his chest out before pulling her down another aisle to find her crisps. Once he found the ones she liked, he put a bag in the basket before looking over to her.

“Very impressive.” She grinned, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“I love you.” He mumbled before pressing a kiss to her lips.

“I love you too.”

By the time they made it back to the cabin, Rose was freezing and couldn’t wait to sit in front of the fire. John sent her to go relax while he put everything away. He had thought about it a few days ago, it had been a few years since she had time off. Whenever he closed the shop down for any period of time, Rose was still working to make sure the books were balanced and that all of their invoices had been paid. He was glad she had agreed to come with him this weekend, even if she did scramble to get everything done. Grabbing two bottles of water, he walked into the living room where Rose was sitting and sat next to her on the couch, handing her one.

“Ta.” Sliding over to him she curled up against his side, letting out a content sigh. “I’m glad we’re here.”

“Me too.” John told her as he wrapped an arm around her.

“Did I tell you, Mickey and Martha are getting married?”

“No, you didn’t. I’m happy for them. When did he ask her?”

“A few days ago. Surprised her after work and made dinner for her and asked her over dessert. Martha said it was simple but romantic.”

“Hm, seems like Rickey’s not an idiot after all.”

Rose nudged him with her elbow as she shook her head, hiding a smile. “Makes you think though, you know? Jack and Ianto are married, Mickey and Martha are next. Pretty soon they’ll be having kids, all of that.”

“Is that something you want, to get married?”

She shrugged her shoulders a bit. “I don’t know. Maybe? It’s a lot of pressure. I’m content with how everything is now.”

“Yeah, but marriage is important. What if someone was hurt or sick? You have more rights as a spouse than you would as a girlfriend or boyfriend.”

“I guess. I don’t know, I just think if something is going well, why rock the boat? A piece of paper won’t change anything.”

“No, but a piece of paper could mean something to people.” John grumbled out, slouching down on the couch. “If something happened to me, I would want to make sure you were the one making any decisions if I couldn’t.”

“Then you could make me your medical proxy.”

“It’s more than that, Rose. I’d want you to have the house, the business, everything. I know you’d take care of it.”

“We don’t have to be married for that to happen, John.”

“You really don’t want to get married?”

“I’m happy with the way our lives are right now.”

“What if we have kids? You wouldn’t have my last name and they would.”

“Now you’re bringing up kids? John, we’ve only been together a year.” Rose sat up and looked over at him.

“I’m not saying now, I meant in another year or so.”

“I just don’t know. I love you, nothing will ever change that.”

“Fine.” He got up from the couch and headed down the hall into the room they would be sleeping, closing the door behind him.

Marriage was something that they hadn’t discussed before so Rose wasn’t sure what was going on with him. Sure, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with John but being married wouldn’t secure that. Marriage always changed people, sometimes not for the better. What they had was something Rose wanted to treasure, for as long as she could. She let him sit by himself for half an hour before going into the bedroom to check on him. He was laying on the bed, playing with a small box. Walking over to him, she sat next to him on bed.

“Is getting married really important to you?”

“Yes.”

“Marrying me?”

“Only person I want to marry is you.” He held open the box, showing her the ring he picked out. “I got this four months ago. Been trying to find a way to ask you.”

“It’s gorgeous, John.” She whispered softly, looking at the ring. “What if you hate me six months down the road?”

“We’ve been mates for over eleven years. In all of that time I’ve never hated you.”

“I wouldn’t want a fancy wedding.”

“Neither would I.”

“What if we change?”

“People always change, Rose. That’s what happens when we get older. We mature. I love you. I want everyone to know.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. What can I do to convince you that us getting married wouldn’t be a bad thing?”

Rose shrugged her shoulders slightly, moving to lay down next to him. “Galileo has warmed up to you finally. It might be time to get married.”

John chuckled softly, turning his head to look at her. “We can have a long engagement, if you want.”

“Are you sure about this? Properly sure about this.”

“Yes. I want this ring on your finger.”

“You didn’t even ask properly.”

“Right, sorry.” He grinned and pulled the ring from the box before picking up her left hand. “Rose Tyler, will you marry me?”

“Yeah, I will.” She grinned, watching as he slipped the ring on her finger. Maybe being married to John wouldn’t be a terrible thing. He did love her and cared for her greatly, just as much as she loved and cared for him. They wouldn’t end up like other couples, fighting all the time.

John pulled Rose down for a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Despite Rose’s reservations, they were married four months later. As scared as Rose had been, with John by her side, life wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
